


Always and Forever

by hataru



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Arguing, Creampie, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Emotional Sex, Episode 06 Back to Olympus, F/M, Femdom, Gender Roles, Goddess Reader, Light Angst, Love Bites, Makeup Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostate Milking, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Soft Hermes, Sub Hermes, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hataru/pseuds/hataru
Summary: “If you refuse, she’ll kill you,” Hermes began, moving closer to her. “And if you go with her, Hera will make you kill me.”She cupped his face in her hands and grinned humorlessly, “As I said, there’s no good side. We are stuck.” She stroked his cheeks, looking into his eyes. “But I promised I would stay by your side, did I not? Always and forever, darling.”Hermes sighed softly, taking her chin between his fingers, “Always and forever.” He repeated, and pressed his lips against hers.
Relationships: Hermes/Original Character(s), Hermes/Original Female Character(s), Hermes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> requested on my tumblr account (bakustark.tumblr.com)
> 
> there’s both hera and zeus bashing in here bc they were both wrong, it’s very small though
> 
> enjoy!

She let out a long sigh, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she watched lightning flash in the dark clouds above, followed by the rumbling thunder that portrayed Zeus’ anger. She paced back and forth in front of the large window, muttering to herself. A sudden breeze made her hair sway and she turned to see her lover walking into her chambers, removing his helmet with a concerned expression on his face.

“How are you?” Hermes asked in a hushed voice once he’d reached her side, trailing his fingertips along her arm and taking her hand in his to press a kiss upon her knuckles. The arrival of Zeus’ youngest son had caused quite a riot, the gods were in disarray and each of them were taking sides. 

She cupped the side of his face, running the pad of her thumb along his bottom lip and taking in his stunning features. “Hera has offered me to join her.” She said in reply after a moment. 

His blue eyes grew wide, and his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed harshly. “And what did you say?” Hermes queried, something like dread making his voice shake ever so slightly. 

Guilt weighed her down and she looked away from him, “I told her I would think about it.” Hermes pulled away from her as if burned, saying her name in alarm with hurt etched on his face. She raised her hands to calm him, stepping closer, “Please just listen to me, my love! You saw the chaos Heron’s arrival unleashed, the total loss of order amongst the gods—”

“So you’ll kill my father and everyone who sides with him to restore that order?” Hermes interjected, his voice growing louder. 

She stared at him, startled, “No! Of course not!” She exclaimed. Yes — as a goddess of diplomacy — she wanted order, but the last thing she wanted was more bloodshed. She racked her fingers through her hair, “There’s no good side here.” She continued, shaking her head. “Zeus made another mistake, yes, but Hera had  _ no right _ to go after his son and that innocent woman!”

“If you refuse, she’ll kill you,” Hermes began, moving closer to her. “And if you go with her, Hera will make you kill me.” 

She cupped his face in her hands and grinned humorlessly, “As I said, there’s no good side. We are stuck.” She stroked his cheeks, looking into his eyes. “But I promised I would stay by your side, did I not? Always and forever, darling.” 

Hermes sighed softly, taking her chin between his fingers, “Always and forever.” He repeated, and pressed his lips against hers. 

It was a desperate thing, his arms drawing her closer as she worked in letting his hair loose. He kissed her like it would be the last time, like he was dying and she was the only cure, tracing the seam of her lips with his tongue. She let his long brown hair fall over his shoulders, parting her lips to meet his tongue with her own while guiding him to the bed in the room. 

Their hands made quick work of each other’s armor and clothing, the articles making a trail on the floor that led to the large bed. Hermes let himself fall down on the soft surface, pulling her onto his lap as he suckled on her tongue. She moaned into his mouth, tangling her fingers into his soft hair and grinding her wet slit against the throbbing flesh of his erection. 

Hermes groaned, pulling away from her lips to look down as he sheathed himself inside her walls. He let out another strangled noise at the sight of his cock disappearing within his lover until his balls were pressed against her, slick dripping down his length to make a mess of the sheets. She let out a breath, pressing her cheek against the crown of his head as she adjusted to the sudden stretch. 

She rolled her hips experimentally, pleasure shooting up her spine as her engorged clit ground against his pelvis. Hermes tightened his arms around her and cursed under his breath, shuddering. She smiled to herself and tilted his head up to capture his lips in a chaste kiss, giving another purposeful grind that had him moaning into her mouth. 

Her lover rolled them over, pushing her onto her back and leaning on his forearms. She ran her hands over the expanse of his muscled back, lightly dragging her nails across his skin. Goosebumps rose on his flesh and the thrusts of his hips quickened, his cock sinking into her walls time and time again with a wet  _ schlick schlick schlick _ that only got louder. She wrapped her legs around his hips, digging her heels into his lower back and squeezing the firm globes of his ass to push him even deeper inside her. 

Hermes disconnected their lips with a lewd pop, thick strings of saliva breaking apart as they moaned at the new angle, her walls fluttering around his throbbing shaft as the blunt head of his cock nudged against the spot that made her see stars. He ducked his head, mouthing and suckling at the column of her throat while sneaking a hand between them to rub circles on her clit. She threw her head back with a soft groan, her hair splayed on the pillows under her like a halo. 

His hips stuttered in their rhythm, growing more erratic and forceful. A devious idea popped into her mind and she gathered some of the copious slick oozing from the tight seal of his cock driving into her cunt, coating her fingers with it. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth as she teased the little pucker between his cheeks with the pad of her fingers briefly before sinking her index finger to the knuckle. Hermes raised his head from her neck, his back arching as his mouth dropped open with a loud cry and his arms trembled from the effort of holding himself up. She pecked his cheek with a soft laugh, a second finger joining the first. 

She matched the frantic thrusting of his hips with her fingers, curling and spreading them until she came across the little bulb of tissue she had been looking for. She grinned against the curve of his jaw, aiming for that spot over and over again as her lover moaned and cried out. He let out something that sounded like a strangled sob of frustration and his own fingers, rubbing against her clit, became a blur. 

Her legs trembled and she moaned into his ear, suckling a dark bruise into the skin behind his earlobe. “Are you close, baby?” She asked breathlessly, feeling him tighten around her fingers. Hermes could only nod, unable to reply through his constant moans while thrusting even harder against her. “Then do it, come for me, Hermes. Come inside me.” 

She pressed her fingers against his prostate one last time and he cried out, burying himself to the root and painting her insides with his cum while his walls clamped down on her digits. The coil in her abdomen finally snapped, her eyes falling shut and her toes curling as she moaned in pleasure, milking him for all he was worth. Unable to hold himself up as he trembled, Hermes fell on top of her, resting his head on her breasts while they attempted to catch their breath. 

He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his ear against her chest to hear the thrumming of her racing heart. She combed his damp locks away from his face, sliding her fingers out of him and wiping the slick off on a corner of the sheets. “I love you,” Hermes murmured, rubbing absentminded circles on her hip. 

“As I you,” She replied, pecking his forehead while keeping eye contact with the crow watching them hatefully from the windowsill, “Always and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> was that Hera watching? yes, it was.  
> did the reader know she was there? maybe, who knows.
> 
> —i love writing sub Hermes uwu
> 
> thanks for reading, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
